redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skalarana
Hi Skalarana, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:17, March 20, 2010 Ahoy matey! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If ye need any help, just ask around! There's lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. Maybe we could be friends? Anyways, once again welcome! Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Skalarana! Hope ye haves fun here, an' I hopes we could be friends? anyways ifn ye needs any help jus' ask, well see ya 'round, and once again Welcome!!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 13:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Skalarana! I like yore name, its cool. I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do. Quite a lot, actually. XD I'm sorry about your rat, I hate losing pets.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 02:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you live on a farm? Yeah, I know: dumb question. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) um... well i have my duck in the basment, and were making a pin for the goats chickins, and were going to move my duck there to. so yes i live on a farm Hey, I have a parakeet, 2 dogs and a cat! Yew must really love animals to have so many. Bluefang the Ferret 11:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes i love animals. Update! on Zaroc! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Your character sounds pretty cool. We should talk more. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!!! Question: Why do you answer on your talk page and not the person who sent you a message's talk page? Just curious. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I do not now. Hello Hey Skal, its me Coral Flintblade, just wondering when are you going to be done revising the stories so I can see them. --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 16:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout the wait,but now it summer so i'll have a lot more spare time. So probly about a month Update An Extraordinary Warrior. If you care. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You make no sense :) Update on A Foxes Tale --Ming the Japanese Fox 23:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on Lioneyes Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 18:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on A Foxes Tale. that was me --Ming the Japanese Fox 20:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on AEW Holly 16:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Lioneyes Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I need help! How do i make a signter!!!!!!!!! --skalarana 16:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nm i got it My sister rides horses, too! What a coincidence! :] --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I love it when other ppls ride to that really cool Blue! --skalarana 16:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I love your avatar. She's so cute. ^^--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 16:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ^^--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure I can! Do you want a background? What pose do you want her in? What is her expression?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 18:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Is she standing on just a plain white beach or bluff or rocks? Is the sky stormy, clear, somewhat cloudy, setting/rising sun? Are the waves calm or wild? Sorry, I'm just a sucker for details. Thanks!--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 18:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And would you like it done traditional or digital? Realistic or more like the Redwall TV style?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey. I'll get started on it as soon as I'm done with Sam's. :D--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC)